familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bradford County, Florida
]] Bradford County is a county located in the U.S. state of Florida. As of 2000, the population was 26,088. The U.S. Census Bureau 2005 estimate for the county is 28,118 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-12.xls. Its county seat is Starke6. Bradford County is best known as the home of the Florida State Prison as well as several other state correctional facilities. History New River County was created in 1858. It was renamed Bradford County in 1861. It was named for Captain Richard Bradford, who fought in the American Civil War and was killed in the Battle of Santa Rosa Island. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 777 km² (300 sq mi). 759 km² (293 sq mi) of it is land and 18 km² (7 sq mi) of it (2.30%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Baker County - north *Clay County - east *Putnam County - southeast *Alachua County - south *Union County - west Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 26,088 people, 8,497 households, and 6,194 families residing in the county. The population density was 34/km² (89/sq mi). There were 9,605 housing units at an average density of 13/km² (33/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 76.28% White, 20.79% Black or African American, 0.34% Native American, 0.61% Asian, 0.10% Pacific Islander, 0.65% from other races, and 1.24% from two or more races. 2.38% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 8,497 households out of which 31.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.40% were married couples living together, 13.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.10% were non-families. 22.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county the population was spread out with 21.90% under the age of 18, 9.50% from 18 to 24, 32.10% from 25 to 44, 23.50% from 45 to 64, and 12.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 127.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 132.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,140, and the median income for a family was $39,123. Males had a median income of $29,494 versus $20,745 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,226. About 11.10% of families and 14.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.30% of those under age 18 and 17.60% of those age 65 or over. Municipalities Incorporated # Town of Brooker # City of Hampton # City of Lawtey # City of Starke Politics Like much of rural northern Florida, Bradford County votes heavily Republican in presidential and congressional races, although still occasionally supporting Conservative Democrats in local and state contests. External links Government links/Constitutional offices *Bradford County Board of County Commissioners *Bradford County Supervisor of Elections *Bradford County Property Appraiser *Bradford County Sheriff's Office *Bradford County Tax Collector *Bradford County Real Estate Special districts *Bradford County Schools *St. Johns River Water Management District Judicial branch *Bradford County Clerk of Courts *Office of the State Attorney, 8th Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Alachua, Baker, Bradford, Gilchrist, Levy and Union Counties *Circuit and County Court for the 8th Judicial Circuit of Florida * Category:Counties of Florida